Kingdom Come
by humanthesaurus
Summary: Moments out of the lives of Lily & James Potter, from the 1st request for a date to the final proposal. sonfic. L/J of COURSE!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Lyrics from **_**'Till Kingdom Come**_** by Coldplay**

**a/n: I love-love-love this song! It really reminds me of James & Lily so I decided to write a songfic about it. Just a bunch of moments chronicling their relationship. Mostly JPOV. Hope you like!**

* * *

Kingdom Come

- o -

"Hey, Evans!"

Lily turned around and sighed. "What do you want, Potter."

James smirked and sauntered over to her, running his hand through his hair. "I just thought you might wanna go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend."

"No thank you." She said crisply, and turned away.

That wiped the smile off James' face. "If you've got other plans, how about the next Hogsmeade weekend…?" he trailed off, trying to recover some dignity.

"No, no other plans. I just don't want to go with you." And with that she walked away, leaving James gaping after her.

_Still my heart and hold my tongue  
I feel my time  
My time has come  
Let me in  
Unlock the door  
I never felt this way before  
_

James didn't know why he didn't just give up asking Lily out. She had been refusing him ever since he asked her to Hogsmeade that first time in third year, usually with something along the lines of "Bugger off."

His friends told him to stop banging his head against a brick wall.

"She must be crazy, not to want to go out with you, James." Peter told him. "Go find yourself a sane girl."

"Maybe you should try a different approach." Remus suggested. "Stop asking her out for a bit and try to be her friend first."

Sirius was the most blunt. "Prongs, mate, we all know you're hot for Evans, but there are other fish in the sea!"

But no matter what anyone said, James could not get Lily Evans out of his head.

_And the wheels just keep on turning  
The drummer begins to drum  
I don't know which way I'm going  
I don't know which way I've come  
_

"NO!"

A seventeen-year-old James Potter looked up from rummaging in his trunk and saw Lily Evens standing in the doorway of the Heads' compartment of the Hogwarts express, glaring at him.

"This CANNOT be happening." She said, stepping into the compartment. "Head Boy! _You?_ That's simply not possible."

James grinned. "Yeah, that was kinda my parents' reaction too, but…" he shrugged. "Here we are!"

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans. I see you've found you compartment." It was Professor McGonagall.

"Please tell me this is some kind of joke, Professor!" Lily asked weakly. Professor McGonagall's eye narrowed.

"No, no joke, Miss Evans. I've come to inform you of your duties and tell you that your new common room is on the fifth floor, behind the relief of the witch playing the lute. The Password is "_verbosity._"

Lily slowly sank down onto the bench. When Professor McGonagall had left, James turned to her and grinned. "Cool, we get our own special dorm!"

"Shut up, Potter."

_Hold my head inside your hands  
I need someone who understands  
I need someone, someone who hears  
For you I've waited all these years_

"Come on, Lily, open up!" James banged on the door, but got no answer.

"You know you can't hide in your dorm forever! Just tell me what's wrong!" he kicked the door, but only achieved a sharp pain in his foot. "Look, I just want to know if you're Okay! You ran out of the Great Hall like you'd seen a ghost…or something else we _don't_ see everyday." He amended. Still nothing.

"Alright, Lily. I'll give you to the count of ten to open this door or I'm coming in! Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…Six..." He took out his wand. "Five…Four…Three…I mean it Lily!…Two…One…_Alohamora!_" He kicked open the door. It wasn't what he expected. Lily was sitting on the cold stone floor staring out the window, a piece of paper clutched in her hand. He approached her cautiously.

"Lily?" she didn't move. He tugged at the paper in her hand and it came away easily.

_Miss Lily Evans,_

_We regret to inform you that at approximately 6:47 Tuesday night, your parents were found dead in their home. It appears that they were murdered by Death Eaters, because…_

James reeled back, sudden feeling sick.

"Oh, God, Lily…"

She turned to him, eyes blank, tearstains all down her cheeks.

"I suppose I should be glad I found out. Plenty of Muggles have died without the Ministry ever hearing about it."

"No, Lily, you don't need to be happy about that…"

"And Petunia's safe." She said, cutting him off. "I am grateful for that. It's just…" she began shaking. "She and I were going to go home for Christmas this year. The whole family would be there. I was really looking forward to it, actually…"

James said nothing, just wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his shirt. "You can come to my house, this Christmas," He promised. "Your sister, too, if she wants. And Sirius will be there and Remus and Peter will come too…between the four of us, we'll keep you safe." He said, stroking her hair, knowing that he couldn't guarantee anything.

_For you I'd wait till kingdom come  
Until my day, my day is done  
And say you'll come and set me free  
Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me_

"Look!" Sirius nudged Remus. "Lily and James under the mistletoe!"

James looked down at Lily's upturned, startled face. At the features he knew so well, so recently distorted and shadowed by grief and loss.

"Come off it, Sirius. Lily doesn't want to kiss me." And with that, he strode away, leaving Lily gaping after him.

_In your tears and in your blood  
In your fire and in your flood  
I hear you laugh, I heard you sing  
I wouldn't change a single thing_

"James?"

He turned around. He hadn't realized she was in the common room. "Hey, Lily."

She put down the book she had been reading and walked over to him until she was standing only a few inches away. He found it difficult to think properly because she was so close. _Stop it, James!_ He scolded himself. _Her parents just died! She doesn't want to think about a relationship with you! Even if she _would_ consider it otherwise._ He thought bitterly.

"I just wanted to thank you for all you've done." She said, looking up at him through her lashes. "Inviting me for Christmas, and all. It was nice to meet your parents, and I really…I really needed the distraction." She blinked, then took a step forward. "But there's one thing that's been bothering me. You know when Sirius caught us under the mistletoe and you said I didn't want to kiss you?"

"Yes…" said James, not sure where this was going.

"Well," She said, taking one final step closer and wrapping her arms around his neck. "you were wrong." And with that, she pressed her lips to his.

_And the wheels just keep on turning  
The drummers begin to drum  
I don't know which way I'm going  
I don't know what I've become  
_

He was unaccountably nervous – running his hand through his hair every thirty seconds. He hadn't done that since before they stated dating. Lily wondered what was bothering him. They were walking down the main street in Godric's Hollow when she finally stopped him.

"Look, James, I know something's up, so don't bother denying it. Why don't you just spit it out already?"

He fidgeted. "Well…I wasn't planning on telling you here…" Lily rolled her eyes. "But if you insist…" He reached into his pocket.

_For you I'd wait till kingdom come  
Until my days, my days are done…_

"Lily Evans," He began, "God, I'm no good at speeches! Look, I've loved you as long I've known you and you, well, you hated me for almost as long – which I totally deserved…" Lily laughed "And then for some inexplicable reason, you fell in love with me, too. I'm still not sure I deserve it, but I don't care any more, because I can't picture my life without you. Which is why…" He said, pulling out a small, velvet box. "I'm asking you now…Will you marry me?"

_And say you'll come and set me free  
Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me_

Lily froze for a second, staring at the little, delicate, golden ring, before looking up at James, who looked like he was holding his breath.

"YES!!" she screamed and flung her arms around his neck, kissing him.

_Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me…_

After they finally broke apart, James grinned at her. "It's good you said yes. I already told Sirius he could be best man."

She swatted him playfully on the arm. "So you were _that_ certain I would say yes?"

"Fairly." He said, grinning down at her and giving her a squeeze. "Now all we have to decide is what to name our first-born…"

"_James! _We've just gotten engaged! Isn't it a little early to be thinking about kids?"

"Not really, not when I know we'll be together forever."

She opened her mouth to reply, then closed it again. She knew what he had just said was extremely cheesy, but she found she didn't care. She just leaned closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I've always liked the name Harry…" she murmured.

He kissed the top of her head. "I don't care what we name him, just as long as he's _ours_."

_  
Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me_

* * *

**a/n: well, hope you guys liked that! Please review & tell me what you think.**


End file.
